Friends with Benefits
by Miss.Ed
Summary: They're friends...who sleep together...CenaOC
1. Chapter 1

Friends With Benefits

Miss Ed

Summary: They're friends…who sleep together. CenaOC

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE you would've been informed…apparently I don't own it…so you know the deal…

Note: What a short summary… haha!

Warning: RATING M, if you don't like this…stop reading it…thanks…

Chapter One:

"Can someone please pass the salt?" Rey asked as he pointed at the salt in front on John

"John, can you pass the salt, ese?" Eddie asked

That's when Eddie, Rey, Miss Jackie, Charlie Haas, the Big Show and Dawn Marie noticed that John and Elizabeth were deep in conversation

"Uh, guys can you excuse us? John and I aren't hungry anymore. We'll be in our suite." Elizabeth said as she and John stood up and left dinner

"Sure, see you in the morning." Charlie said as he went back to his food

It was 8 pm and Elizabeth entered the elevator with John by her side

"Do you think they know?" John asked as he placed an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder

"I have no idea…" Elizabeth grinned

John chuckled

"This is our stop," Elizabeth said three minutes later

John leaned in, about to kiss her, when Elizabeth stopped him

"Excited?" Elizabeth smiled as John looked down

"You can say that…" he trailed off as he followed Elizabeth off the elevator

As soon as Elizabeth opened the door to their suite, John started planting butterfly kisses on her neck

Elizabeth turned around and that's when they started making out

John closed the door and continued kissing Elizabeth

Elizabeth grinned and sat down on the foot of the bed

John bit his lower lip and pulled his shirt over his head and came closer to Elizabeth

"No…" Elizabeth said as she placed a hand on his chest.

John looked at her curiously, wondering what Elizabeth was getting at

Elizabeth stood up and pushed him on the bed, biting her lower lip

John grinned, seeing the glint in her eye

Sure, they were best friends, but I guess that ended when they decided to take it to another level.

End of Chapter One

This was a very quick chapter and I'm sorry for making it extremely short. I'm in a hurry, as you can see, but I promise that I will place more details on the following chapters. Also, is a reminder about Sworn to Secrecy, it is already reaching it's end. It is about to end and I cannot say when, but it will, soon.

Also, I have several stories I wish to update. The OC projects will be out soon. As soon as I finish writing Chapter One of "Perfect" and several new stories.

Please review. I am in such a hurry right now and you have no idea how painful my fingers are with the fact that I am typing so fast that might fingers might catch fire at any possible moment.

Ah! Just please review, I need ur comments, not ur flames. Thanks Ü

TTFN

Miss Ed


	2. Chapter 2

Friends with Benefits 2

Note: I know it's been a long time since my last update, forgive me. I've been extremely busy lately and there's just so much that I have to do. I hope this pleases you all. You may also find me at the WWE Fan Fic Library Do visit that site…it's great! And the people there are so nice! Thanks :-)

Reminder: John's still on Smackdown here. I am aware that he was drafted to Raw. But for this story and some of my other Cena stories, John will still be on Smackdown.

Chapter Two

"Elizabeth!" Eddie called out as he jogged after her in the hallway when Elizabeth turned around to see who it was

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked out of curiosity as Eddie panted like he ran around the entire hotel

"I –pant- need to talk to you…now…" Eddie said in between deep breaths

"What about?" Elizabeth asked as she stopped

"Not here, someone might hear us." Eddie said as he pointed at a janitor's closet

"What are you getting at?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow

"I'm serious, Lizzie. I really need to TALK to you. And no one else can find out." Eddie said as he opened the door to the janitor's closet for Elizabeth

"This better be quick, Eddie, I'm meeting John." Elizabeth said

"About that," Eddie said as he closed the door and turned on the light

"What? John?" Elizabeth asked

"Me and guys…see, you and John haven't been acting like yourselves lately. It's like two of our closest amigo's are drifting away from us, ese." Eddie explained as Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows

"You're trying to tell me that you're suspecting something when it comes to me and John?" Elizabeth asked somewhat hurt

"No-no-no-no---" Eddie quickly replied as Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "See, we're actually SENSING something—"

"What's wrong with that?"

Eddie shut his eyes for a moment, "I'm not done yet…" he sighed deeply, "You know what, I might as well say it flat out…" Eddie said as he took another deep breath, "we think that you and John are dating."

"WHAT?" Elizabeth asked shocked as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "You think that John and I are dating! Since when?"

"Since he met you!" Eddie said as Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, "Don't you see it? John's madly in love with you and he gets cranky when he's not with you! Don't those serve as enough signs for us to suspect that you two are dating?"

"We're not dating!" Elizabeth defended

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Eddie asked as he held out a tape

"What's that?"

"A tape of you and John when you left us at dinner."

"YOU TAPED US?" Elizabeth panicked as she tried to reach for the tape

"Nuh-uh…not until you admit it to us. And just so you know, non of us have viewed this tape yet. We want you to be the first. But if you don't admit it soon enough, we'll invite the whole locker room for this tape's premiere…" Eddie threatened

"That's blackmail!" Elizabeth complained

"You have a whole month…" Eddie said as he left the closet

"Dammit!" Elizabeth cussed as she kicked a broom stick

--

"Hey sweetie," John smiled as he walked towards Elizabeth and started planting butterfly kisses on her neck

"They found out…" Elizabeth said

"What do you mean?" John stopped

"They know, John. They know we're together. Now they want us to admit it. If not, they'll show the tape to the entire locker room…"

"What tape?"

"They taped us that night at the other hotel when we excused ourselves."

"They what?"

Elizabeth nodded

"But that's blackmail!" John said

"That's exactly what I told Eddie! But he said that we only have one month to admit it."

"What do they have to do with this anyway?" John asked

"You have a point…"

"It's none of their business and it's our lives!"

"John, honey, calm down…"

"How can I calm down when I'm worried about Torrie seeing the tape?"

"Torrie?"

"Did I say that out loud?" John asked

"Loud and clear…" Elizabeth said as she started to tear. She knew what was coming, she just didn't want to hear it.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
